


Tiento de Falsas

by bessemerprocess



Category: ReGenesis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David isn't really thinking when he gives his car away. Or, he's thinking about Encephalitis Lethargica and curing AIDS with bread, not about how he's getting home or what he'll do if the authorities find his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiento de Falsas

David isn't really thinking when he gives his car away. Or, he's thinking about Encephalitis Lethargica and curing AIDS with bread, not about how he's getting home or what he'll do if the authorities find his car. In the end, it doesn't really matter, because he gets a ride to the hospital instead, and forgets about the rest until the RMCP knock on his door months later. Thankfully, it's not the same mounties that were there that day, looking for the Manford brothers. "Hybrid Escape, registered in your name was found in Nunavut yesterday," explain the Mounties after introductions are out of the way. "You never reported it stolen. If we can ask, sir, why not?"

"Well," replies David, "I was a bit busy being blown up."

The Mountie on the right, David's already forgotten both their names, looks at him like he's higher then a kite. The Mountie on left, however, must have heard the story, because he just nods.

"I work at NorBAC. Big explosion, eight people dead. You should watch the news more often," David says, pulling out a tone he usually reserves for politicians and people who get in his way.

"Sir," says the Mountie on the right, but David doesn't hear the rest of the sentence because Caroline is dying in his arms again. Burned flesh and red, red blood. He may be a doctor, but molecular biology can't save Caroline this time.

"Sir," he hears again, but from the paramedic who's pulling him away from the body. From Caroline.

"I can't," he says, and then realizes that he's talking to a Mountie and that Caroline has been dead for months. He spends a moment pushing down the need for a drink, and then tries to pretend like he's been paying attention all along. "I mean," he says, "I have no idea how the car might have gotten there. I haven't seen it since before the explosion."

The mounties share a glance. "Here's my card, if you think of anything please give us a call. We'll notify you when it's ready to be picked up." And then they are gone.

David closes the door behind then and then throws himself at the couch. Before, he'd have grabbed some scotch on the way down, but these days he just stares at the empty side board. He tries not to wonder if the Manford brothers are dead, or if they just changed cars to avoid pursuit. He tries not to think about them at all, about that day, about all of his dead friends.


End file.
